


Season 12, Episode 23- All Along the Watchtower *Alternate Ending*

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, HISHE, Happy Ending, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, What else is new, alternate endiing, fuck the writers of spn, season 12, this is how it should have ended, those dicks, we all need some fluff right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: After the season finale of supernatural tonight, we all need this. This does contain spoilers for the Season 12 finale so SPOILERS for all of this. Okay, you've been warned.________© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.





	Season 12, Episode 23- All Along the Watchtower *Alternate Ending*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts), [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> SPOILERS BELOW
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
>  
> 
> Since Castiel died and Robert Singer decided to rip my fucking heart out, I decided to take it upon myself to write this Alternate ending.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on a tablet because I don't have access to a laptop right now. Once I get access, I will be updating my other fics ASAP.
> 
> But please, enjoy this <3

Episode 23- All Along the Watchtower (HISHE)

 

Castiel stared at his brother with a fiery glare before storming towards him, not missing the pleas escaping Dean’s mouth. “Cass! _Cass!_ ” 

Castiel tried to ignore him, knowing that Sam would protect Dean and get him out of the hell hole that was the alternate universe. Right now he could only focus on Lucifer. He felt his stomach only twist with more anger and hatred at the memory of Lucifer threatening Dean, of tormenting Sam. All the pain he has caused for his true family.

He rushed forward and quickly swung the angel blade, plunging it into Lucifer’s gut with a satisfying _squish_ sound. Lucifer’s eyes glowed a blood red as his mouth fell slack and he looked deep into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel let a small smirk creep onto his pink lips as he twisted it, savoring this very moment that he had imagined for so long.

“You better run, brother.” Lucifer muttered deadly, and Castiel’s face fell slightly before he let go of the blade and shoved Lucifer back with as much strength as he could muster. Once he was sure Lucifer was far enough, he turned around and walked towards the portal. 

He could sense the energy of the portal fading slowly, and he knew that Kelly must of had Jack. He soon ran towards the glowing slice of light that hummed with electricity and power and then he was back in his own world, staring into the eyes of Dean. He saw Dean’s small smile of pride and he couldn’t help the happiness that spread through his chest.

“Cass,” Dean whispered with relief and happiness, but his green eyes quickly filled with fear. Castiel could feel his older brother’s energy before he could see it, and he quickly turned so that the angel blade just barely sliced his side. Castiel fell over, stumbling as he gasped, his hand quickly grasping his side.

Lucifer’s nose scrunched up before he turned and went to stab Castiel in the center of his stomach, but he was interrupted by a bullet that shot the blade out of his hand and sent it flying. Lucifer’s head snapped over to Dean who was standing up straight with his lucky pistol held tightly. “Back away from Cass, you son of a bitch.”

Lucifer walked towards him when he was stopped by Mary, who was looking at him with a glare. “Ah, you must be Mary Winchester?” Lucifer asked as he stared at her with fascination. “Well, I must say, you definitely live up to all the hype.” he said with a smirk before feigning a growl and closing his hand so that it looked like a paw. He waved it in the air, and Dean felt a wave of anger run through him. 

Mary walked towards Lucifer, squeezing the enchanted brass knuckles that rested in her hands, but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. “Mom, no.” Sam whispered under his breath as he looked at her with concern and fear. Mary pulled away and Lucifer chuckled.

But the signature smirk on his face dsappeared quickly as he felt a hard punch to his jaw, making it pop as he felt his lip split open slightly. Mary stared at him with wide eyes as he stood up straight and wiped his lip. “That all you got, Mama?” Lucifer taunted. Mary clenched her jaw and looked at her boys within a nanosecond. 

“I love you,” she said warmly before swinging once more, hitting him square in the jaw and then swinging again, ignoring how much her hands were starting to ache. Lucifer started to stumble backwards before she saw her chance and took it, swinging repeatedly as she walked towards him, pushing him closer and closer to the fading stitch in time that Jack had created. 

Just when she thought she was home free, watching Lucifer stumble backwards, she felt a firm grip on the back of her jacket. She heard Dean yell something inaudible before she was laying on cold ground that was frozen like stone but had the texture of dirt. She looked up and took in her surroundings, trying to get a general idea of where the hell she was.

It was extremely gray and there wasn’t a soul in sight. She saw some dead bodies laying around but it was mostly just bare trees, some boulders, dead grass, and smoke. And the devil himself who had the most murderous glare Mary had ever seen. He looked at where the seam should have been and then yelled. “No!” he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the warzone. He repeated the word four more times before finally focusing on Mary, making her gut fill with fear.

______

“Mom!” Dean shouted loudly as he watched the light fade into nothingness. He let out a sharp breath and ran forward, looking around frantically. “Mom!” he shouted again before a mute sob racked his body. “Mom…”

He felt sadness take over but he was snapped out of it as he heard a low groan. Sam walked towards Cass but Dean shook his head. “Sammy, go check and see if Kelly is still alive. I’ll shout if I need you.” he said reassuringly. Sam frowned but nodded, cocking his gun before going back inside. Dean turned to Cass and looked down at the damage. It was a little bad but at least he wasn’t dead.

Dean bent down and grabbed Castiel’s shoulder gently before applying pressure to his wound. “Alright, sunshine, take it easy. Can you sit up by yourself?” he asked with worry, his brows pinched together, a dimple making an appearance in between them. Castiel nodded slowly.

“Dean, I believe I can manage sitting up. It’s not a difficult task. Actually, many huma-”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean hissed as he took his flannel off and cut off the sleeve, wrapping it around Castiel’s waist as best as he could. “Cass, you of all people should know that you can’t take on Lucifer just by yourself.” he said angrily, trying to mask his anxiety. “You-You can’t go all kamikaze on us.” 

Castiel felt guilt resonate in his chest and he lowered his eyes. “Dean, I-”

“You could have died, Cass.” he said calmly, which made Cass feel more anxious than it would have if he had yelled. “You could have died, and then where the hell would I be? I… I need you, Cass.” he said finally as he lifted Castiel’s chin so that they were eye to eye. “Does that not mean anything to you?”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Dean, of course it does. I-I was just trying to protect you; protect Jack. If he were to have been raised by Lucifer… the world would be dead as we know it. I couldn’t let that happen, Dean. I’m already such a screw up… I just couldn’t let things get more out of hand.”

Dean shook his head as he looked at the wound. It had quit bleeding, which was good, and Dean knew he had had worse. “Cass, you aren’t a screw up, alright?” he said softly as he looked into Castiel’s cerulean eyes. “Don’t pull that crap again. Capiche?” he asked with a firm voice.

Castiel nodded and looked down at Dean’s lips. “Yeah, I capiche.” he said softly. Dean nodded and then leaned in and kissed him firmly, feeling his fear fade away slowly as he nipped at Castiel’s lower lip. Castiel whimpered into the kiss softly and Dean took the opportunity to sneak his tongue past Castiel’s lips, letting it explore the area that he had come to know and love. The area that he almost lost tonight by a few seconds. He cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him softly once more before stroking his cheekbone and nuzzling their noses.

“Can you stand up?” he asked softly. Castiel nodded and, with Dean’s help, stood up and used his arm as support. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist gingerly so as not to hurt the wound. “Take it easy, angel. One step at a time.”

It took them a good ten minutes to make it to the house before he helped Castiel sit down. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned his head to see his brother, who had a panicky look on his face. Dean turned to Castiel and kissed his temple. “Love, can you heal your wound?”

Castiel looked at him as if Dean had just asked what one plus one was. “Of course I can.” he frowned. Dean let a small smile cross his lips before he turned to Sam.

“You-”

“Watch Cass. I know, Dean. But just… be careful alright?” he whispered, still a little shaken up. Dean nodded and turned around, drawing his gun and cocking it before walking into the back room. As he walked down the hallway, he saw a faint blue light shining down on sopping wet footprints that were the size of a childs’. Dean frowned as he slowly continued to walk, following the footprints until he found himself standing in a small room. 

He could see the word ‘JACK’ painted in multi-colored letters and then a crib to his right. He looked at the dark corner in between the wall and crib. He gripped his gun tightly as he saw a shadowed figure curled up like a ball. He stared at it with intensity and anticipation, not knowing what to expect. He couldn’t help but notice as if this child were more around his early preteen years than just being born.

Only then did Dean realize that there was a pair of light yellow eyes staring back at him, a smile slowly creeping onto the child’s face.


End file.
